pikminjamiefandomcom-20200214-history
Sledge
The main protagonist from pikminjamie's main franchise; Sledge. Appearance Living Fantasy & Legend Sledge is a red Pikmin flower plush toy replica from the Nintendo GameCube game 'Pikmin', originally released in 2001. When he enters a different dimension, his uniform changes to a dark-purple robe, the robe is a part of his soul and not chosen clothing. Sledge is not a Robotic Toy (from Twig & Pik-pik by pikminjake). Personality Living Fantasy & Legend When he was younger, Sledge always had a fascination with space and science, not paying much attention in school and instead becoming more scientifically intelligent than, ironically, his science teachers. Sledge had a very loving family but as much as he loved them, he was more focussed on what he was even doing in this world, why he was here. This all suddenly changes when Sledge is tricked by an intergalactic demon by the name of Cecil who throws Sledge into a completely different dimension. Despite experiencing the incomprehensible and losing almost all of his memories, Sledge still remains curious. When in battle, Sledge tries to remain as calm and as silent as possible, he prefers to not communicate with his opponent as he finds it useless considering one of them is going to lose. Every battle Sledge involves himself in, unless training, is fought to the death. He must have a very important reason to fight someone or his powers will not be as great, Sledge's strength relies on his pride and revenge, but primarily to protect. History Living Fantasy Sledge is the angel of Death who has been stolen by Satan in order to bridge the two worlds Seithai and Crescendo. Legend Sledge used to be a normal, curious human being that was in search for the very meaning of life. An intergalactic demon by the name of Cecil offered Sledge a deal in which he would tell Sledge the meaning of life but in return Sledge was to build a portal allowing Cecil to enter the third-dimension in physical form. Plot Living Fantasy When Sledge falls through a portal, he lands on Earth, forgetting everything but his curiosity. Legend (unused) Demon Society (Season I) After Sledge has finally began to fit in comfortably with his surroundings in the Tengerlunds, the barrier is rushed by demons of ridiculous power. The Lost Land (Season II) Sledge's girlfriend; Cynthia, has made a sudden disappearance, without any trace left behind, Sledge makes it his priority to find her and bring her home. Sledge's friends join him on his search and they find an area that was once the Tengerlunds. Due to its nearby dangers, Lenion went on to find another area that was safer for his people, this being where the Tengerlunds is today. Dimension (Season III) Over time, Sledge's memories have been fading back in the form of dreams and sudden flashbacks. He finally remembers the one who sent him to this new dimension; Cecil. Sledge makes it his new priority to get back to his home dimension and to stop whatever craziness Cecil has gotten up to. Equipment Living Fantasy * Robe of Death: A robe Sledge wears as uniform of one of the holy angels. * Death: A sword of immense power; angelic power. Legend * Nebula Robe: A robe attached to Sledge's soul that helps stabilise and increase his powers and abilities. * Sword of Druids: A sword that appears in Sledge's hands whenever he needs it. The Sword of Druids matches the colour of his Nebula Robe. Pre-Dimension arc: It can be used as an insanely fast swung weapon or it can be used to generate a highly-powered energy ball, however, the energy ball takes time to generate so it's usually a finishing move. Post-Dimension arc: It can generate a massively-powered light beam that can completely destroy anything below Sledge's rank but still takes quite a while to generate. Powers & Abilities Legend Attack: Sledge is capable of dealing massive amounts of damage to his enemies when he feels like he can truly be as strong as he desires. His attack powers increase over time as he gets stronger and learns more. Defence: As Sledge begins his journey as an nonstrategic fighter, he can't defend himself very well. Sledge focusses primarily on attack power in order to block attacks with his weapon and avoid making any contact with the opponent. Speed: At first, Sledge isn't a very fast or strategic fighter, but overtime he begins to become insanely fast. Pre-Dimension arc (Post-Living Fantasy arc): Flash step. Post-Dimension arc: Clone speed. Weaponry: Sledge's primary weapon is his sword; the Sword of Druids. His secondary weapon is the energy balls he can generate using his bare hands. Trivia * Sledge originally stared in a series called 'Sledge and the Legend'. * The Sword of Druids was originally going to be a large glass prism that Sledge would hold with him everywhere and use it to always be able to create massively-powered light beams. This was removed and used as a later ability once Sledge reaches that level of power. * Sledge's name was originally inspired by the character Egde from Twig & Pik-pik, created by Jakob Dawson (pikminjake). References # Sledge: Living Fantasy Episode 1 - "Pilot" # Sledge: Living Fantasy Episode 2 - "Friends" # Sledge: Living Fantasy Episode 3 - "The Tengerlunds" # Sledge: Living Fantasy Episode 4 - "Revenge" # Sledge: Living Fantasy Episode 5 - "Adventure" # Sledge: Living Fantasy Episode 6 - "Foro Costral" # Sledge: Living Fantasy Episode 7 - "The Cast Of Christ" # Sledge: Living Fantasy Episode 8 - "Love Is Unholy" (unused - thanks Olivia <3) # Sledge: Living Fantasy Episode 9 - "Fallen" (merged with episode 7) Category:Characters Category:Sledge (Franchise)